L'araignée et le nuisible
by JBrodsky
Summary: Un chasseur chachant sacher, non c'est pas ça. Un chasseur chach.. raaaaah ! … Ah voilà ! Un chasseur sachant chasser, ça se chasse aussi.


Enfin il touchait au but. S'en était fini des heures passées à surveiller les alentours des bars et autres taudis des quartiers malfamés, finies aussi les filatures de criminels notoires qui lui avaient donné des sueurs froides à maintes reprises. Enfin il avait une piste intéressante. Ses investigations l'avaient mené dans un quartier éloigné de la banlieue de New-York. Pas très vivant comme endroit, la nuit ne faisait que commencer mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas un chat. Le silence pesait sur ses épaules, il avait hâte de passer à l'action mais encore fallait-il repérer le bon immeuble : ils se ressemblaient tous. Après quelques minutes d'exploration il parvint à localiser le bâtiment dont il avait entendu parler. Sans aucun signe distinctif là où les autres s'étaient essayés à quelques touches de couleurs ou de verdure – efforts pas ou peu récompensés – c'était l'endroit parfait pour quelqu'un cherchant à se faire oublier.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de l'immeuble discrètement. La furtivité était l'une de ses spécialités et sa condition l'y aidait bien. Il se faufila dans l'appartement qu'il avait repéré, profitant d'une fenêtre laissée entre ouverte. Il se retrouva alors dans ce qui semblait être un salon de petite taille. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'y voir clair mais il réussit à distinguer le désordre ambiant. Encore que désordre était un euphémisme. S'il ne s'était pas trompé l'homme qui vivait là était un noctambule et à cette heure-ci, il risquait peu de tomber nez à nez avec lui. Il allait allumer sa lampe électrique mais se ravisa lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans une pièce adjacente. Difficile de dire si son occupant était conscient de la présence d'un intrus dans l'appartement, si occupant il y avait.

L'intrus en question se rapprocha alors de la cloison et chercha la porte à tâtons. L'oreille tendue il attendit quelques minutes. Le silence se fit à nouveau. Bien, s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un à l'intérieur il ne l'avait pas repéré. Il patienta encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'odeur le prit au nez immédiatement : un mélange de sueur, de vieux vêtements, de tabac froid et ... De cuisine mexicaine ?!

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Un ordinateur était toujours allumé dans un coin, projetant suffisamment de lumière pour l'empêcher de se heurter à une pile de comics à deux pas de la porte. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches et autres papiers en tout genre, le sol n'était qu'un amas de vêtements et autres tas d'objets informes. Le jeune homme s'approcha du pc espérant y glaner quelques infos. L'écran affichait la dernière page consultée : un site porno plutôt extrême. Charmant. Finalement il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir en savoir plus et le nuage de mouchoirs à gauche du clavier le conforta dans son choix de s'abstenir de fouiller l'ordinateur. Il se retourna et distingua la source du bruit entendu plus tôt. Plus loin dans la pièce, dissimulé derrière une tenture déchirée, il aperçut enfin le lit… et la silhouette d'un homme.

Merde. Il aurait vraiment dû s'assurer que l'appartement était vide. D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce « détail » ? Si l'homme en question était celui qu'il cherchait, la situation venait de devenir bien plus dangereuse que prévu. Mais il devait s'en assurer, l'adresse était-elle la bonne ? C'était sa chance d'en avoir le cœur net, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Sur ses gardes et comme la silhouette demeurait immobile, il se dirigea vers le lit et souleva ce qui restait de la tenture.

Bordel de merde. Devant ses yeux, se tenait, enfin était allongé l'homme qu'il pistait depuis des semaines. Impossible d'en douter, il portait sa combinaison et son masque. Non mais qui dort avec son masque ? Le jeune resta interdit quelques instants. Et maintenant que faire ? Il n'était pas censé l'affronter, juste le retrouver. Et pour être honnête, même avec ses capacités il n'était pas sûr de l'emporter en combat singulier. Encore moins dans un espace aussi petit, et clos. En plus de cela, la réputation de l'homme face à lui le devançait. Et à en juger par sa stature, les rumeurs ne mentaient pas. Il était impressionnant. Par contre ce qu'elles ne mentionnaient pas c'était son apparente passion pour la décoration hawaïenne et les bovins. En effet sur la table de chevet trônait une vache en peluche à côté d'une lampe vahiné. Face à lui, l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le jeune intrus se laissa emporter par la curiosité et se rapprocha du visage endormi. Alors qu'il avançait ses mains pour défaire le masque son coude heurta la lampe. Une mélodie vint troubler le silence tandis que la vahiné commençait à danser.

Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Le jeune homme maudit sa curiosité mal placée avant de filer aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible. Bien que pour la discrétion c'était loupé... Il espérait juste ne pas s'être grillé dans sa fuite. Arrêtant sa course sur le toit d'un immeuble de la rue, il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque d'être suivi. Il continua donc sa surveillance pendant plus d'une heure. La rue resta déserte et aucune lumière ne rompit l'obscurité. Sauvé.

...

Au matin, l'homme à la combinaison émergea de son sommeil.

\- Oh oh. Morning wood.

Sous son masque un grand sourire fendait son visage.

\- Hum ouai... Un petit cinq contre un pour commencer la journée, cool !

Peu après, son corps se tendit, proche de la délivrance. Resserrant sa prise, il se libéra alors qu'un air de musique hawaïenne s'imposait dans sa tête.

* * *

.

* * *

J'avoue ne jamais avoir cherché de fictions avec ce duo jusqu'ici, alors merci le film ;)

Et comme il y en a peu (pour l'instant) en langue française, je me dis pourquoi pas moi ? Et pourquoi pas vous aussi ? Faisons pleuvoir les fics ! haha

En tout cas j'espère que ce petit aperçu vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! C'est ma toute première publication (ouep, c'est un baptême !) et je serai ravie d'avoir vos retours !

Quant à moi je reviens dès que j'ai réussi à rendre la suite cohérente (et vu le paquet de brouillons que je me traine sur mon pc, vous me trouverez aussi dans d'autres univers).

A bientôt !


End file.
